Tus ojos
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Karla es la nueva estudiante en la escuela Itchy. Songfic. GothGeek. Fem!Kara. Song: La prima vez de Sopor Aeternus.


**Nota:** Ya era hora que escribiera un Gothgeek, espero que les guste lo que cree. Está es una canción que me pasaron por mi amiga Krys.

* * *

 **La Prima Vez**

Sopor Aeternus

 _La prima vez que te vidi_

 _De tus ojos me 'namori_

 _La prima vez que te vidi_

 _De tus ojos me 'namori_

Ella era nueva en el colegio y en el país. Se presentó con una sonrisa brillante como los convers azules que tenía. Usaba unos shorts, una camisa de cuadros blancos con azul abierta mostrando unos senos proporcionados protegidos por la blusa de tirantes color blanca.

Se presentó como Karla. Americana. 17 años.

El profesor indicó un lugar frente a tus ojos amatistas cansados de la vida a temprana edad. Eras un chico gótico, con flequillo que cubría la mitad de su cara. Usabas camisa negra de manga larga y pantalón de a cuadros en un tono oscuro de morado.

La gente te miraba con temor y asco. Pero Karla te vio directo a los ojos con una sonrisa de ensueño.

"Hola, espero que seamos amigos". Te dijo dándole la espalda para prestar atención a la clase.

Un latido y sonrojo inesperado aparecieron.

Las clases terminaron y como siempre saliste corriendo para evitar a la gente que te odiaba y odiabas. Un sentimiento mutuo.

Una mano te tomó de la muñeca.

De seguro eran el brabucón de Osomatsu. Recordó de tu absurda existencia. Giraste para reclamarle o defenderte. Tu sorpresa era que la chica nueva te sostenía tu mano, respirando agitadamente. De seguro corrió siguiéndote.

–¿Itchy? -Pronunció mal tu nombre, eso te enfado. Además de que te retuvo-. Olvidaste tu libreta -te entrego una libreta de pasta negra con símbolos satánicos en la portada-.

La agarraste sin decir nada.

–Los gatos son lindos -comentó abriéndola sin pena para señalar tus dibujos-. Me gusta como dibujas, además que son tan tiernos como tú.

Querías reclamarle pero esa sensación rara te lo impidió.

–Ichimatsu… -murmuraste- ese es mi nombre. Pronuncias mal Ichi.

–No fue pronunciado mal, es un nombre cariñoso para una persona tierna. -te sonrió.

Aquí estaban uno frente al otro.

Tus ojos amatista observando a los ojos azules de la chica.

 _D'aquel momento te ami_

 _Fin a la tomba te amare_

No tenías que ocultarlo más.

Ella te gustaba desde ese momento.

Aunque sabías que no tenías esperanza alguna.

Ella siempre rodeada de gente brillosa. El brabucón siempre rodeando su brazo en su cintura apartándola como su territorio. La chica de trenzas y ropas rosas hablando de ella sobre la moda de hoy en Japón y de su providencia.

No dudabas que la envidiosa y popular de Totoko, ya la habrá envenado sobre ti. Ya que estaba cuchicheando en su oído, y cuando pasaste junto a ellas… ambas te miraban.

Karla definitivamente nunca te voltearía a ver como en ese momento. Solo le verías la espalda.

Entonces porque ella estaba esperando por ti en la entrada del salón. No dijiste nada ni porque ella te saludo. Caminaste en silencio. Acelerabas el paso para alejarte pero luego te detenías mirando por encima de tu hombro para asegurarte que te seguía. Ella venía agitada por el peso de sus auriculares, su mochila de la escuela y los sensuales senos que brincaban cuando corría.

–Estuve preguntando a todos por ti -comentó haciendo que arquees la ceja-. Me dijeron que eres extraño, satánico, que violas a los gatos. -Te detuviste, apretaste los dientes enfadado. Te giraste para reclamarle y decirle que se pudra.- No les creo. –Los puños de tus manos se liberaron.- Solo creo que no tienes amigos, y no por tu personalidad. –Eso dolió- No puedes ser amigo de esas personas crueles y sin corazón.

Los pocos días que ella estuvo con Osomatsu y su grupo le hicieron ver lo que tú veías.

–Así que me alegra ser tu única amiga -como una simple frase con una sonrisa tan hermosa hizo alegre a tu corazón para luego hacerlo llorar.- ¿Quieres ir por hamburguesas? Mi madre va a prepararlas.

 _Asercate mi querida_

 _Salvadora de mi vida_

 _Asercate mi querida_

 _Salvadora de mi vida_

Con ella todo era risa, alegría y felicidad. Karla era la luz que tu oscura alma pedía.

Todo el mundo parecía volverse loco por ella a donde quiera que vaya.

Y el mundo debió estar loco para que ella se fije en ti como su amigo.

Ya eras visto con odio por tus gustos, ahora te miraban con odio y celos porque la chica prefería estar contigo.

Karla era parlanchina, hablaba desde que despertó hasta que se fue a dormir. Incluso de sus sueños. Lo que soñaba y lo que quería hacer. Escucharla era fastidioso, por el monologo que ella daba, pero te encantaba su melodiosa voz.

Entrabas en trance cuando ella abría la boca.

Te perdías en tus pensamientos cuando narraba en clase.

Te derretías cuando cantaba junto de ti cuando ambos descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.

No querías admitirlo pero te gustaba aquello.

Mejor dicho te gustaba Karla.

Soportaste bullying por ella. Las amenazas de Osomatsu, el rechazo del dinero que Atsushi te tiraba en tu cara para que te apartes. No entendías esa actitud de ellos, estabas consciente que Karla te veía como un amigo no como el hombre de sus sueños.

No eras competencia.

Pero había algo que a Karla molestaba y lo sabías bien: nunca hablabas con ella sobre ti.

 _Descubrite y hablame_

 _Secretos de la tu vida_

¿Y qué le ibas a decir?

"Sí, me gustan las cosas satánicas. Tengo gatos negros y cuervos de mascotas. Mis películas favoritas son las de terror, de esas que tienes que conseguir en la web porque no tengo la mayoría de la edad para ver. Tengo porno en mi casa, me gusta el BDSM. Me masturbo imaginando que te tengo atada en una mesa de metal sobre un pentagrama hecho de tu menstruación con mi semen combinados, mientras te azoto con mi fusta y te quemo con la cera de mis velas rojas y negras".

No, definitivamente no ibas a decirle eso.

Estabas derrotado.

Suspiraste sin ánimos.

Karla ya no se veía molesta contigo. Solo estaba callada y triste.

Lastimabas a tú corazón con solo verla y más sabiendo que eras la causa.

–No sé qué te hayan dicho de mí -Dijiste rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre los dos mientras caminaban juntos para tu casa por proyecto escolar. Ella ofreció su casa pero preferiste dar la tuya para que te conozca-. No suelo tener amigos, así que tengo miedo que sí me conoces desaparezcas de mi patética vida.

–Itchy… -pego su mano al pecho mirándote sorprendida.

–Lo siento, sí no soy lo que creías que era -mencionaste de pie en tu puerta-. ¡Me gustas Karla! -Tomaste fuerzas para decirlo y para sostenerla de la cintura para robarle un tierno beso.

Luego abriste los ojos al darte cuenta de tus acciones. Te apartaste. Estabas avergonzado, rogando a tus dioses (incluso el de la religión católica) para que te salvaran. Ofreciste un sacrificio a cambio de poder escapar o que de tu familia no lo haya visto.

Eras idiota.

Karla estaba sorprendida. Su cabellera negra y larga se mecía con el viento ocultando con mechones sus ojos azules que comenzaban a aguarse.

Realmente eras un idiota.

La hiciste llorar.

Ella gimoteaba frente a ti.

–Me gustas desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron -Ya la cagaste. Ya te hundiste en el pozo. Termina de cavar tu tumba-. Sé que no soy digno de ti, porque soy una porquería… escoria de la basura… pero… me gustas.

–Tú también me gustas -te abrazo entre lágrimas-. Pensé que me odiabas, sentía que me ignorabas y querías estar lejos de mí. -Se apartó de ti.- Desde que te vi al entrar al salón, te vi interesante. Quería saber sobre ti, tenía que ir con otros para averiguarlo. Sé que mentían sobre ti. Quiero saber todo de ti, viniendo de tu propia voz.

–¿A pesar de ser un ser repulsivo? -preguntaste pegándola a tu cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo.

–Los ojos son el reflejo del alma -te acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa que te cautivo-. No veo eso en los tuyos.

Con un tierno beso te comprobó su amor por ti.

Con el tiempo se agarraban las manos frente a los ojos de todos, así como besos que callaban bocas de los que hablaban que utilizaste algún hechizo de magia negra para atraparla.

No importaba porque los besos tiernos se volvían apasionados demostrando lo contrario.

Pronto hasta la virginidad de ambos perdieron.

Pronto estaban en universidades separadas pero permanecían juntos.

Luego el sonido de las campanas, un traje blanco con ramo de flores azules y violetas. Y un chico gótico frente a su enemiga la iglesia.

Finalmente un niño de cabellos revueltos y negros con ojos violetas vestido de murciélago sentado en el regazo de Karla, quien lucía hermosa esperando a tu segundo hijo. Esperabas ver de nuevo esos ojos azules en él.

Ambos sentados junto a ti mientras escuchaban la historia de cómo se conocieron. Incluso Karla, compuso una canción.

– _La prima vez que te vidi. De tus ojos me 'namori. La prima vez que te vidi. De tus ojos me 'namori_ -Comenzó a cantar a capela.

–Ella era nueva en el colegio y en el país…


End file.
